Recently, a light emitting diode (LED) is widely used as a light emitting device. The LED is formed by stacking an N-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a P-type semiconductor layer. Light is generated by combination of electrons and holes in the active layer by supplying power to the N-type semiconductor layer and the P-type semiconductor layer.
The light emitting device package includes a light emitting device, a lead frame providing power to the light emitting device, and a housing supporting the light emitting device and the lead frame.